


In With The Good

by miszxbrii



Series: The Good and The Bad [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Genderswap, Mild Language, Older Woman/Younger Man, Small Original Character Role
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-19
Updated: 2012-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-05 15:32:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miszxbrii/pseuds/miszxbrii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Out With the Bad. It's been two years since Grimmjow has seen his high school teacher, Ichigo. He wonders what is going to happen now that he has come in contact with her...and his child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

" _It wouldn't be right for me to stay here any longer. I don't want there to be problems."_

" _I'm really sorry about this, Grimmjow, but I'm glad I did meet you."_

**2½ Years Later - Winter**

"Grimmjow, take this order over to table four! Stop slacking!"

"That's not even my job! Nnoitra is the one that's slacking! He's the freakin' waiter!"

"I'll deal with Nnoitra later, but right now I'm asking you to do something, so just do it." Grumbling, Grimmjow grabbed the three plates of food and headed to table four. He'd never understand why his boss would let his lanky, best friend slack on his duties. The man always seemed to slip away and flirt with women.  _That asshole needs to be fired._ Grimmjow really couldn't complain though. He was getting the toothpick's tips and a little extra something in his paycheck.

After high school, Grimmjow didn't go to college, like his mother had wanted him to. He went straight to working. His mom had been furious about it, saying that he wouldn't get anywhere without having a college education, but he just didn't want to deal with school anymore. He didn't want to even think about accidentally meeting  _her_  again. When she left, it was hard for him. He was so upset with himself for letting her get away. He would beat himself up constantly, calling himself a coward and a child for not even taking responsibility for what he was apart of. He missed  _her_  with ever fiber of his being, but he was apprehensive to see her again, so he stayed away from schools.

After she left he tried to forget about her. He wanted to get on with his teenage life and not think about what had happened between him and his teacher. He went out on dates, had relationships, but none of them really lasted long. It was just too hard to get her off of his mind. Eventually he just threw himself into schoolwork and clubs, trying to occupy his mind with other things. It had worked fairly well, but the moment someone spoke her name it all fell apart.

It was a few months later when he had overheard one of the girls in his class talking about her. She said she had seen  _her_  at one of the universities in town. She still had the long, flowing orange hair, the almond eyes and the same beauty about her. What had shot him through the heart was the fact that she was four months pregnant. He had wanted the floor to open up and swallow him whole. It had felt so much longer to him and he wondered how she really looked.

Did she have the pregnant glow around her like most pregnant women? Was she really as beautiful as his classmate was saying or was she even more radiant then words could even describe? He just felt like he didn't even deserve to know what she looked like anymore. He didn't deserve to have something of his growing inside of her. And he sure didn't deserve to even see her again. So he refused to go near any university in the city and went straight to work.

As soon as he graduated, he managed to instantly work. He may not had been as intelligent as most of the students at the school, but he made enough high marks to keep himself from low-class jobs. He really could care less what kind of job he had as long as he could save enough for his own place. No matter what, he shunned the thought of living with his mother until he was 24. He was still pretty young, almost turning nineteen and though he loved his mother, he didn't want her constantly breathing down his neck.

He was glad that Nnoitra had a place on his own, though when the man gladly insisted that they live together, he thought twice about it. Of course Nnoitra was his best friend, but he didn't know how it would be to live with the lanky man. After staying there for about a few weeks he realized it really wasn't so bad. The apartment was big enough to fit four people and the taller man was a lot quieter than he expected…well unless he brought a woman either. He usually would hear a lot of pleasurable screaming, but most of the time he would deafen his ears with headphones or just leave. He was ready to start his adult life and he refused to let his past mistakes beat him up any longer.

"Here ya go. Will there be anything else?" Getting a no, Grimmjow went back to his normal job at the diner he worked at. Did you really think he was a waiter? He only did such a job when someone else was slacking about and not doing their job. He was the assistant manager, mostly dealing with everything behind the scenes. He did inventory and took care of the paper work and finances of the place. It surprised him that he excelled at math more than anything else and it gave him an advantage when looking for a job. He also took care of keeping the place looking up to date. The owner liked to keep his diner up on the times. He was an older man and didn't know anything about what went on nowadays so he entrusted all of that to Grimmjow.

He kept the place looking new age and though the place was already very popular, being smack dab in the middle of a shopping avenue with delicious food, newer people would come all the time to see how the place always changed.

Grimmjow was sitting at one of the back booths looking through the completed checklist of inventory he had been doing since yesterday, trying to figure out what needed to be ordered when the front door chimed as it was opened. Instead of the owner being out front, Grimmjow usually took care of the front house with the hosts and waiters. He needed to always keep tabs on them and help out since the place was always busy.

He glanced up for a minute then looked back down at his notepad, only to snap his azure eyes back up. They went wide and his body went completely rigid.  _No…it couldn't be her._  His eyes stayed pinned on the woman with the long, apricot hair. She was standing by the front podium waiting for someone to seat her. Even if they were busy, some should have been helping her…unless they were slacking off. The blunet's eyes trailed down her body, seeing her smooth dainty hand holding the hand of a small girl with long, sky blue hair pulled into a side ponytail.

Grimmjow felt his heart lurch and throb painfully in his chest. He knew it had to be her. That little girl had to be his daughter. There was no denying those locks. The hair that he was so familiar with. He could feel his body quivering. He lifted his eyes back up to the woman's face to see a scowl etched across it.  _I wish assholes would really do their fuckin' job. Be a man, Grimmjow. Go take care of her!_  The blunet shook his head. He couldn't.  _This coward of a man isn't the Grimmjow I've known for the last 2 ½ years!_ He huffed out a breath and slowly rose from his seat and made his way over.

He grabbed two menus and a booster seat from the podium and started making his way to a seat. "Finally, I was wondering when someone was going to help us." He couldn't look her in the face. He knew that he was probably the only person in Karakura Town with natural blue hair, but a lot of guys died their hair outrageous colors. He watched as she put the small girl in the booster seat before seating herself. He held out the menu, waiting for her to get situated. She looked up at him with a smile and froze. "Grimmjow?" she whispered.

Chuckling in a nervous way as he scratched the back of his neck, he responded. "Hey…Ichigo, it's been a while, ne? Didn't think I'd see you again." Grimmjow wanted to kick himself. He was so nervous and he was doing his very best to hide it. She was still beautiful as ever, looking like she didn't even age a bit. Her hair was still as bright as the sun and her eyes were still as big, brown and expressive as they were before.  _Kami, I wish she would stop looking at me like that._

"Mommy?" Grimmjow's eyes glanced towards his daughter. She was just as beautiful as Ichigo, if not more.

"Yes, Amami?"  _Amami, so that's her name, huh? That's fitting._

"I want chicken." Grimmjow chuckled at that.

"She's beautiful, Ichigo. Just like her mother." Ichigo looked away from her daughter and up to Grimmjow, a slight blush staining her cheeks and nose.  _I guess I still got it._

"Uh, thank you, Grimmjow. She actually looks more like you." Ichigo looked back down at her daughter. "She gets teased a lot about her blue hair. They all wonder if I'm her real mother, being that my hair isn't blue." She turned her attention back to Grimmjow. "So, uhm, how are you? It's been such a long time." Before the blunet could say anything, his boss walked over.

"Grimmjow, you're on your lunch break. I refuse to pay you anymore overtime, so take it. Now." Silently thanking his luck, he turned his attention back to Ichigo. She was watching him, wondering what he was going to do.  _Damn you, Ichigo and your eyes._

"Mind if I sit with you? We can finish talking during my break." She said it was alright and he was glad she was willing to talk to him after what he had did two years ago. Sitting across from her in the booth, he stared at his daughter. He turned his eyes back to Ichigo before he spoke again. "So, uh anyway, I've been okay. After you…left, high school was pretty normal. A lot of the students missed you though, mostly the guys." She laughed at that, which made him smile. She still had a beautiful laugh. "Nnoitra still talks about how you were the hottest woman he'd ever seen."

"So you're still friends with Jiruga-kun? That's good. He was such a handful in school."

"He's still a handful." She smiled at that." So, what about? How have you been?" Her smile slowly turned into a small frown.

"It was hard at first. I wasn't making enough at the university during the time of my pregnancy, so I had to quit. My dad helped me with some finances and I was able to get back on the right track. The last couple of months of my pregnancy were stressful and a little painful, but we both came out okay." Ichigo looked down at Amami. "She's a bright child for her age. She's such a sweetheart, always trying to help in some way." Ichigo smiled as she ran her hands through Amami's loose ponytail. Grimmjow could see regardless of what happened between them in the past, something good come out of it.

The conversation went on while the three of them ate. Grimmjow asked about where she was working now and small things about his daughter. When Amami had asked why Grimmjow's hair was the same color as her's, Ichigo didn't know what to say. She didn't know if it was right to tell Amami that Grimmjow was her father…at least not yet.

Grimmjow stuffed a fry into his mouth, when a thought came into his mind. "Ichigo." Said woman looked up from helping Amami with her food, waiting for the man to continue. "Did…did you meet anyone in the last two years?"  _Oh hell, why did I even ask her that?_  "I-I mean someone to take care of you and Amami…or just maybe you." She smiled sadly at him. Opening her mouth, she was going to say something when someone called her name and stopped her. Looking around Grimmjow, she frowned.

"Shiro? What are you doing here? I told you that I would call you when I was finished feeding Ami." Grimmjow refused to turn around to see who Ichigo was talking to. He didn't want to shatter his hopes of the woman being single.

"I told you that I would have lunch with you and Ami. You're always doin' your own thing." He felt someone walk past him and watched as a white skinned male sat next to Ichigo, kissing her on her temple. Grimmjow clenched his hands into fists, feeling a pain in his chest at seeing someone else touch Ichigo. He didn't know if he could stay and watch.

Rising from the table, he caught the eye of the white skinned male. "Yo, you must be Grimmjow." Said man froze and looked over his shoulder to glare at the white skinned man, trying to figure out how that fool knew his name. "Ichi's told me so much about cha. I'm Shiro, by the way." He reached out his hand to give Grimmjow a handshake, but the man just glared at it as if it was some kind of disease. He could see Ichigo frowning at him out of the corner of his eye, but he refused to be "buddy-buddy" with any man who had taken Ichigo away from him.

Shiro seemed to sense this because his mouth pulled into a wide smirk. Pulling his hand back, he chuckled at Grimmjow and turned towards Ichigo. "Hey Ichi, if you are finished, we should get going."

"Shut up, Shiro. Grimmjow, I apologize for this idiot who interrupted our conversation." Ichigo pushed Shiro out of the booth so that she and Amami could get out. After picking up her daughter, she made her way over to Grimmjow. "Uhm, it would be nice to see you again, if you'd like to. You could get to know Ami as well." Grimmjow looked down at her then towards his daughter to see her looking up at him, curiously.

"Yeah, I'd like that. Give me your number so I can call you." Ichigo smiled up at him before uttering her number to him. Shiro watched the scene play out with narrowed gold on black eyes. He looked at the man that looked so much like his Ami. He never thought that Ichigo would meet this man again. It really didn't matter to him, because he wouldn't let him get too close to Ichigo again.

"Come on, Ichi. It's time to get going." Sighing, Ichigo glared at Shiro before turning her attention back to Grimmjow. She said her goodbyes and walked out the door, leaving Shiro behind. The blunet and Shiro seemed to be having a glaring contest before Shiro decided to say something.

"You won't get her back. You lost her two years ago. You may be Ami's dad, but I've been around her longer than you. Don't think just because you waltz back into Queen's life that you are gonna take her away from me.  _She's mine._ " And with that Shiro was out the door. Grimmjow was stunned for a minute, not realizing what had just happened.

_I can't believe my luck today. First I see her and my daughter than this snowflake comes in the middle of the minimal time I had with her. To top it all off, he claims I'm trying to take her from him, which I guess is kind of true._  Looking down at his cell phone he smiled at her name in his phone book.  _At least I got her number._


	2. Chapter 2

Running his fingers through his hair, he let out a sigh, letting the hot dripping water run down his body. Grabbing the washcloth, he began to wash his body. It had been three days since he saw Ichigo at the diner. He had called the older woman so that he could meet up and spend the day together.

He felt as if he was in high school again. Those unsettling feelings were washing over him in an overwhelming way and he felt like things would just go completely wrong. He would only feel this way when he thought of her. The woman always had some kind of control over him, doing things no other woman could do. Even when he wasn't around her, just the thought of her made him act like a complete fool.

He was upset with himself for acting that way. Every woman he had been with up until then, he could pretend to be into them. He could easily brush them off as if they weren't anything to him. Grimmjow knew no other woman made him feel the way Ichigo did. She could practically get under his skin and twist his heart up in so many ways.

When it came to other women, he just didn't care. He was his normal temperamental self, always acting on his own accord and not really caring about their feelings, but Ichigo made him feel…weird. She made him feel nothing like himself. She made him feel like he was back in high school again. The way she looked at him now was nothing like before. Her eyes held confusion, excitement and something else he couldn't put his finger on.

He didn't know if she was angry with him for what had happened two years ago. He didn't know if she regretted being pregnant or even having his child. He didn't know if he would even be the right man for her now. Maybe to her, he was still a child. The same sixteen year old boy whom couldn't take care of his own responsibilities. Maybe he really was the same boy. Maybe he really didn't learn a thing. He thought that now that he saw her, everything would be fine and they could start over.

Growling to himself, he threw the washcloth against the tiled wall. "Stop over thinking things, Grimmjow," he said to himself. "Just act like you would normally."

Stepping out of the shower and getting dressed, he made sure to throw on a warm jacket as he walked out of his apartment. Locking the door behind him, he trudged down the long hallway and a few flights of stairs until he made it to the lobby floor. Grimmjow was meeting Ichigo and his daughter at the shopping avenue near where he worked so that Amami could see Santa Claus.

The blunet had felt a little awkward about going down there and acting like a happy family, but Ichigo insisted, even going as far as getting his daughter involved. The moment he heard her tiny voice over the phone he immediately caved in, melting like hot butter.

He didn't know how to feel about his daughter. The moment he saw her, he had felt something in him explode with want. He wanted to be in her life as well as Ichigo's. He wanted to be there for his daughter and spend the time he had lost with her. On the other hand, he also felt afraid. He was afraid that his wrong choices would make it hard for his daughter to accept him. His daughter knew nothing about him, only that they had the same hair color.

He sighed, staring down at his booted feet as they crunched alabaster snow beneath them. He was glad he didn't live to far away from his job. He hadn't saved enough money to buy a car yet and he would mostly walk everywhere. The bus was another option, but he only took it if he really needed to. Mostly everything was walking distance though: Restaurants, grocery stores, boutiques and even bars. The city was a little too far and Grimmjow hardly went out there unless he needed too.

He pulled his coat tighter around him to keep the cold from seeping in. The snow was slowly falling to blanket the ground with white and he could see some kids across the street playing winter games in the snow. Making snowmen, playing with snowballs, and there were even some kids making snow angels. Slipping his hands into his pockets he continued to walk to his destination. He took in his surroundings like he did every time he took a stroll. Even though he had seen the town for almost most of his life, there was always something new going on about it.

He would never say it was a extremely exciting town, but it wasn't that close to being boring. Walking past some of the shops, he caught glimpses of people inside, buying gifts and chatting away. He looked around seeing couples walking hand in hand and children with their parents. He searched for the fiery hair in the mass of dark and blonde, knowing he should be able to find her easily.

He made sure that he didn't notice anyone, preferably women from past relationships. He didn't need to deal with them clinging to him every time they saw him. He had a feeling that that was what was going to happen and he couldn't be more right.

"Grimmjow!"  _Kami, open up the ground and swallow me whole._  Glaring at the blonde buxom running towards him, waving, he quickly turned around and walked the other way.  _How the hell am I going to find Ichigo with Rangiku hugging up on me? "_ Grimmjow, wait!" Rangiku came rushing up next to him, grabbing his arm, linking her's around it. "What are you doing here? You usually aren't seen around Christmas time." She looked up at him with her crystal blue eyes, making the blunet cringed.

He hated when women tried to look him directly into the eyes. It was as if they were trying to read what he was going to say. It even bothered him when Ichigo looked at him that way, but her eyes always made him feel bad. Grimmjow sighed as he stared down at the blonde woman. Rangiku was his last girlfriend before he broke it off with her for good.

His relationships didn't usually last that long, being that he wasn't really satisfied with whatever woman he dated. There was never a longing to be with the same woman more than once and it seemed to bore him quicker than it should. Grimmjow thought Rangiku would leave him alone after he broke it off with her, but he seemed to always end up meeting her somewhere and she would always be over him. She was the clingiest woman he had dated in the past two years, and sometimes he regretted it.

"I'm meeting someone, and I would be very happy if you got your clingy paws off of me." She squeezed tighter and moved closer to him, trying to pout in some cute fashion. "Rangiku, what do you want? I don't have time to deal with you today."  _Or any other day for that matter. You need to let go of me before Ichigo sees you, ya' damn bimbo._

"Well now that I'm with you, I thought we go shopping together. It would be nice and maybe we can go for lunch and then go back to my place." Grimmjow's frown turned into a snarl as he glared down at her. She was getting on his last nerve. He would never hit a girl, but right now this bitch was annoying him to no end.

"I just said I was meeting someone. Let go of me, woman."

"No!" Grimmjow arched a blue eyebrow as he gazed down at Rangiku.  _What the hell is her problem today? I know she's clingy, but this is beyond how she normally is._ Grimmjow couldn't believe how Rangiku was acting. Was she that serious about hanging out with him today? "I don't want you meeting someone else, especially if it's another woman."

"What the fuck is wrong with you? So what if it's another woman, you don't need to worry about that. Now, let me the  **fuck**  go." Grimmjow was getting beyond pissed that he was shaking with anger.

"Grimmjow?" The blunet whipped his head around to find Ichigo and his daughter staring up at him. Ichigo frowned, looking at the arm around his before she looked back at his face. "I thought you said you were going to meet us near the giant Christmas tree, I've been looking for you." Grimmjow could see the crestfallen look on Ichigo's face.  _Goddammit! This is what I was trying to avoid._  "If you were busy, you could have said so."

"No! It's not like that, Ichigo. I was heading there but then  _something-_ " He glared at the woman that had yet to let him go. "-got in the way."

"Grimmy, who is this woman?"  _Ugh, with the nickname._  Grimmjow looked back at Ichigo; a frown was still adorning her beautiful face.  _I don't want to upset Ichigo._ "Hey, Grimmjow, I'm talking to-"

"WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP, RANGIKU!" Rangiku was stunned; her eyes wide and her mouth hanging open. "Let me the hell go! I'm tired of you always clinging to me. We broke up months ago. Get over it. I don't want to be with you anymore. Why can't you understand that?" Yanking his arm roughly out her grasped, he stepped away from her. He turned his attention back to Ichigo who was looking on with wide eyes and covering her daughter's ears. Frowning, he strolled closer to Ichigo. "I'm sorry you had to see and listen to that."

"Is she going to be okay?" Ichigo looked around Grimmjow to see the young woman walking the opposite direction with her shoulders slumped. "You really upset her." Ichigo looked back up at Grimmjow with wide concerned sepia eyes. _Shit, Ichigo, those eyes._

"Y-yeah, she'll be fine. She'll be up and running, looking for someone new by next week." Grimmjow was beyond happy to see Ichigo. She looked so sexy in her tight blue jeans. Her hair was pulled into a braided ponytail with side swept bangs. His daughter was in light gray corduroys with a pink, plaid flannel top and a gray t-shirt with a puppy dressed up as a unicorn. Grimmjow was amused.  _Ichigo and her fashion sense never ceased to amaze me._ "You two look good. Especially you, Amami." She just smiled up at him before saying a quiet thank you. Grimmjow smirked at that before looking towards Ichigo. "You ready?" Ichigo nodded and the made their way down the sidewalk.

* * *

Grimmjow's attention was solely on the children and their parents who were standing in the long line situated in front of Santa's chair. He didn't notice the large azure eyes looking up at him or the smile that adorned the little blue haired girl's face. Ichigo was watching Amami out the corner of her eye. From the first day Amami saw Grimmjow she had grown a little attached to him. Throughout the three days away from him, she would constantly ask different things about the man, including when they were going to see him again. When Grimmjow called to ask about spending the day together, Ichigo jumped at the invite and utilized Amami's sweetness to get Grimmjow to go see Santa with them.

Amami looked down at the blunet's gloved hand and reached out to grab it. She looked back up at his face, wondering when he was going to turn around. For a minute, Grimmjow wondered what that feeling against his hand was. He turned to see Amami looking forward. Looking down towards his hand, he saw her tiny pink-gloved hand in his.  _Holy Crap!_ He lifted his eyes to Ichigo who was smiling at him before she turned her head towards the line again.

"…Ami, why don't you take Grimmjow over to see Santa with you?" Amami's eyes sparkled and she started trying to pull Grimmjow over with her. The man chuckled at the determination and picked the little girl up, putting her over his shoulders. He headed to the line to stand with all the other parents. He had never felt like this before. He always thought having children would be a hassle, but now he regretted not being with Ichigo through the pregnancy and after. He regretted the time he missed at being a part of his daughter's life.

_I just have to make up for lost time. I just hope I can make up enough for two years._

He watched the other parents, noticing how they interacted with their children. He wasn't sure of exactly what to do. He was totally new to this experience and he felt a little out of place.

Reaching the front of the line, Grimmjow started to get nervous. He felt uncomfortable about being seen around anything with 'Santa' in the title. He still had his pride as a young man; he was only nineteen years old, for Kami's sake. He didn't know what he would do, if some of his friends saw him here. He felt the squirming above him and those thoughts seemed to be shattered quickly. He thought about the little girl sitting around his shoulders, pulling at his blue hair. He was doing this for her. He was spending time with his daughter. Screw his pride at the moment.

"You excited, Ami?" He loved the way her nickname rolled off of his tongue. He loved the way his heart swelled with joy and some other kind of pride, that he had a healthy daughter with a brilliant smile and a bubbly personality.

"Yeah! Yeah!" Amami pulled at the messy locks with excitement. She was practically giggling with every step closer they got to Santa. She seemed to really want to ask for something special. Finally getting there, the green elf reached her hand out and the little girl was trying to crawl down Grimmjow to get to her. The blunet couldn't stop chuckling at how energetic his daughter was. Finally helping her down, he watched the elf lead Amami up to the fat man in red. He walked over to the exit and watched how she interacted with the jolly fat man. He listened as Amami started to speak to Santa.

"So little lady, what can Santa get you for Christmas?" the man in red asked. Amami looked up at him with her big blue eyes and said something that Grimmjow thought he would never hear.

"I want to see Mommy happy. Can you get my Daddy?" Grimmjow's eyes went wide and he could feel his heart thumping loud in his ears. His chest clinched at the fact of Ichigo not being happy. He glanced over to where the orangette was standing and when they locked eyes, she blushed and smiled. Now that he noticed, it wasn't the same smile she had in high school. It was just as radiant, but he could see the hint of pain and sadness. He could see the loneliness in her eyes. He could see the confusion. He had thought that she was far happier, but maybe she was just as sad as he was. Turning his attention back to Amami, he caught the surprised look on the usually jolly man.

"Uh, well, I'll see what I can do little lady, but you have to be good for me, okay?" She happily nodded before getting her picture taken and running off towards Grimmjow.

"…Ami," Grimmjow said. The little girl looked up with him before he continued to speak. "Is mommy not happy?" Amami frowned, shaking her head. "How do you know mommy isn't happy? She smiles a lot." Grimmjow was trying to get as much information out of his daughter as possible.

"She cries a lot at home." Grimmjow frowned, his brows creasing in dissatisfaction. He decided to continue to get information.

"Does she know that you know she cries?" Amami shook her head. "How about we don't tell mommy. It'll be our little secret and I'll try to help mommy with her happiness, okay?" Amami only nodded to him before she held up her pinky finger. He looked down at the tiny appendage with unreadable expression.

_She wants me to pinky promise? …I can't believe I'm about to do this._

Grimmjow sighed and held his pinky out, interlocking it with hers. "Pinky promise," he whispered. Amami smiled up at him before rushing off towards Ichigo. Grimmjow stood there gazing at the two women in his life and sighed.  _I really hope I can make her happy. This is a second chance Grimmjow, don't fuckin' mess it up._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously didn't realize how much OOCness was going to be in this story. It worries me a bit, but I'll try to fix it in the later chapters. :| Also I know Japan doesn't celebrate Christmas like Americans do, but I kind of had already written the plot and added things, so lets just pretend Japan celebrates Christmas like Americans, yes?


	3. Chapter 3

Grimmjow was in his own little world as he walked behind Ichigo and Amami. He felt awkward about what was going on. He didn't know how to be a father. He didn't even like children. Most of them were snooty and cruel. But when he looked at his daughter those feelings seemed to wash away from him. He couldn't feel anything but love for her, just as much as he felt the love he had for Ichigo. God, did he love her. He had denied his feelings throughout high school, hoping that it would change the way he thought about the orange haired woman. Dating didn't help, always trying to find Ichigo's traits in other women, but no woman was anything like her.

He watched Ichigo and Amami as the walked hand in hand. Was this really where he was supposed to be? Was he even ready to take on such a big responsibility? To be a father to Amami and to try making Ichigo happy? The woman had cared for him before, but did she still feel the same way?

"Grimmjow." The man looked up to see Ichigo looking over her shoulder at him. "Would you like to come over for lunch?" He stared into hopeful chocolate eyes before glancing down to see his daughter looking up at him. How could he decline that invitation? He knew it probably wasn't such a good idea, with his feelings a jumbled and his hormones at their highest, but it was Ichigo. And he would do anything to spend more time with her.

* * *

Ichigo didn't live too far away. She lived in a quaint suburban neighborhood not to far from where Grimmjow lived. Most of the homes were single-family or small townhomes. Grimmjow was surprised that Ichigo didn't live in a normal apartment, but the woman had said she always had people over her house so it would have been too small. He sat in the car as they drove down a narrow street lined with snow covered trees and flower bushes. Grimmjow felt he was in the twilight zone. The place just looked to perfect. Even there were shabby homes around his place, but where Ichigo lived, not even a leaf was out of place.

They pulled up to a two-story townhouse. Slipping out of the car, Grimmjow gazed up at the pale yellow home that was mostly covered in snow. The windows were large and were bordered with white, even the bay window on the ground floor. The door was a light shade of blue and the small yard was surrounded by a white fence.

As he stared out in front of him, Grimmjow felt a little hand slip into his and he knew whom it belonged too. Grimmjow was feeling out of place about standing in front of this house, holding his daughter's hand. It was oddly like those movies or books about perfect families living in beautiful homes surrounded by a white picket fence.

He saw Ichigo from the corner of his eye, standing next to him with a smile on her face. Grimmjow gently squeezed is daughter's hand as he followed Ichigo through the fence into the front garden of the house. He saw a few toys in the corner with a layer of snow on them, a few flowers peeking out under a blanket of white. He climbed the stairs and when Ichigo unlocked and opened the door he followed after her, closing and locking it behind him.

Amami quickly let his hand go and he watched as she ran after Ichigo. The blunet looked around, removing his jacket and gloves. The place was cozy, giving a warm homey feeling. Neutral shades with splashes of colors and small personalization of family photos and knick-knacks. Grimmjow threw his jacket and gloves onto a small wheat colored leather couch before removing his shoes and setting them off to the side. He padded deeper into the house, wondering where the two females went.

"Ichigo?"

"I'll be down in a minute! Make yourself comfortable!" she yelled from above. He glanced around before throwing himself onto the much larger couch sitting against the wall. He stared at the large television, wondering why he was acting as if he lived there. Reaching for the remote, he pressed a few buttons and the TV flickered on. He flipped through a few channels when he landed on something, noticing the commercials only. He sighed and leaned his head back. Maybe he should leave. He felt weird being there. Everything was going too perfectly and he wondered why that was. Before he could think about it further, his thoughts were interrupted by soft footsteps followed by softer footsteps. He looked up to see Amami running towards him.

"Grimmy!" Amami threw herself at Grimmjow, wrapping her tiny arms around his neck and making him fall against the couch. She was in a giggling fit, trying to talk to Grimmjow as he tried to get his concentration back.

"Ami, that's dangerous, be careful. What would happen if you hurt Grimmjow?"

"Sorry mommy, uhm, Grimmy?" The blue haired man looked up into sapphire eyes and waited for his daughter to continue speaking. "Your staying, right?" She pulled her arms away, lowering them to the man's chest and Grimmjow watched her look down at them. He could see the light blush running across her face and he found himself smiling at her. He glanced up to see Ichigo watching before she turned away and headed for another room.

"Ye-yeah. I'm stayin'." The little girl beamed with joy before slipping off of the man and sitting on the floor. Her eyes connected with cartoons on the TV and she went into her own little world. The blunet quietly chuckled, rising from the couch and making his way towards where Ichigo had disappeared.

He found the woman in the kitchen, leaning against a counter and gazing out of a small window. He took in her clothing, noticing the oversized dark gray sweatshirt and black leggings, hugging the lower half of her body. Grimmjow couldn't take his eyes off of her and he wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around her from behind. He missed the feel of her fingers touching him or her lips against his, but he couldn't bring himself to tell her.

His feet moved before is mind could think and he slipped his hands onto the counter on either side of Ichigo. The feel of her body heat did so many things to him and he was surprised that she leaned against him.

"Why are you torturing yourself, Grimmjow? I thought you no longer wanted anything to do with me or our child." The blunet sighed and leaned his head against the women's shoulder. Ichigo had been glad that Grimmjow wanted to spend time with her and their daughter, but the more she thought about it, the more she realized that the man was still young. He wasn't ready for this kind of responsibility, just as he wasn't ready two years ago. She had given him a break, leaving entirely, hoping that being away from him would be better for both of them.

It really didn't help much. She had found herself constantly thinking about the teenage boy. Every time she rubbed her belly, piercing blue eyes would enter her mind. Every time she felt the baby kick inside her, she remembered the devilish smirk and deep baritone voice. He had always filled her mind and she wasn't sure she would ever be able to forget him.

"You don't have to be here, Grimmjow." She turned around in his arms and gazed up into his aquamarine eyes. Her hands slowly slid up his clothed chest, settling onto his shoulders. "I enjoyed today, but I don't want Amami getting ideas into her head. I don't…I don't want to have high hopes about you."

Grimmjow didn't understand what he was hearing. He had thought that Ichigo wanted to be around him. Had he been wrong? Or was he over thinking things? "What are you tryin' to tell me, Ichigo? Do you want me to leave?"

"No! I mean, yes." Sighing, she continued. "…I don't know. I-I." Ichigo scowled, looked down at her fingers. She didn't know what she wanted him to do.

"…Do you still love me?" The woman's head swiftly raised and sienna eyes gazed into sapphire. A light blush stained her cheeks and Grimmjow smirked down at her. "I'm guessing that's a yes. So then, what's the problem with me being here?"

"I don't want you here just because you are doing it to make me feel better. I want you to be here because you  **want**  to be here."

"But I do." He really did, but things were a lot more complicated than that. "But…you're already datin' someone." Ichigo frowned and looked away.

"Yeah, Shiro. He'll never want to break up with me and I would feel bad breaking up with him just because of the situation now. He's such a sweet guy and he's been there for Amami and me since she was born. He's helped me through so much. I can't just throw him away."

Ichigo looked up when she heard a growl coming from the man's throat. She guessed he didn't enjoy the good things she was saying about the white haired man. She couldn't blame him. She would be jealous too if Grimmjow had found himself someone else to be happy with. She reached her hand up to his cheek, feeling herself give in to tempation. Leaning in close, she could feel his hot, minty breath against her lips.

She sighed, realizing she really couldn't do this. "…Maybe you should really go, Grimmjow," she breathed. "I can drive you-" Ichigo stopped speaking at the sound of her daughter's voice and found herself pushing away from Grimmjow. She walked towards the doorway and frowned at what she saw. Grimmjow was right behind her, his body heat making her body quiver.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Grimmjow hissed lowly. Ichigo just sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"He has a key." Grimmjow watched Ichigo make her way over to the white haired man. He didn't know if he wanted to watch anymore, but he couldn't look away. He couldn't move his eyes from the black nailed fingers wrapping around the tiny waist or the pale lips pressed against plump and pink ones. He could feel his fingers gripping tightly against the doorframe, hearing the splintering of wood under his fingers. He really hated seeing the woman he still loved kissing another man. He hated how the man smiled at his daughter; trying to be the father he lost the chance of being.

He felt his heart break a little at the revelation. Did he really deserve to even be there? Did he deserve another chance? He frowned and shook his head. He had fucked this up long ago. He hadn't been a man when it counted and he could see the consequences of his actions. The love of his life had been taken from him. His role of a father had a replacement. His sapphire eyes became sad and he felt the need to flee from what was going on.

He dejectedly walked past the 'happy family', not seeing the sienna eyes gazing at him with sorrow. He slipped on his jacket and gloves before steeping into his shoes. Ichigo watched him, not knowing exactly what to say. Really…what could she possibly say? She bit her lip, still gazing at the man she loved.

Grimmjow opened the door, stepping through the doorway, hand gripping the door handle tightly. He looked over his shoulder and gazed into Ichigo's eyes before looking down at Amami who was clinging to her mother. He smiled softly at her, slipping completely out of the house and closing the door behind him.

Brown orbs looked down, Ichigo gripping her arms tighter around Shiro. She squeezed her eyes tightly, trying to keep herself from crying. She didn't need the other man to know how she felt and she didn't need her daughter to worry. Her fingers clinched against the black t-shirt, feeling a tear break free and fall down her cheek, oblivious to the large blue eyes gazing up at her.

* * *

Grimmjow didn't realize how fast he was walking. His feet pounded against the snow covered sidewalk, mimicking his heart and his hands clenched tightly inside his pockets. It was just as he predicted. It would be bad news if he ever met her again. No amount of love would change what happened so long ago. He felt like a complete idiot for ever thinking it would be that easy to have Ichigo back into his life. It was just like high school all over again. The confusion of being pursued by her in a way that had been completely foreign to him. The pain of being able to be with that woman only to have her ripped away. The anger of what happened between them and the decisions he choose. But most of all, the was heartbreak of not seeing her ever again and feeling something totally missing from his life. He was glad that Ichigo was in love with him, but that did nothing to the fact that she was dating another man. It wouldn't let time change. It wouldn't let him choose a different path to go down.

He was stuck with the decisions he made. He had always regretted not telling her how he really felt. He regretted the way his teenage brain thought those years ago. He sighed, continuing to walk towards his apartment.

Love was such a hard thing to deal with. Did he really want to deal with the hassle of it all? Did he want to deal with the constant throbbing in his chest? He growled to himself. He wasn't about to keep dealing with this bullshit. He was young, handsome and single. Why should he waste his time worrying about something he pushed away years ago? Ichigo was taken and he really couldn't do anything about it. He wasn't the right man to be a father to his child. He wasn't qualified for that kind of thing.

He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. He was so done dealing with his feelings for Ichigo. If he couldn't have her, then he would just have to move on.


	4. Chapter 4

Grimmjow laughed as he leaned back against the leather couch. He watched the three girls standing at the microphone trying to follow the lyrics of the song playing on the loud speakers. He hadn't been on a gōkon since he was in high school and everything felt so refreshing. His friends, the laughs and drinks, it was how he should be living. He was still young and life wasn't about settling down at a time like that. Grimmjow knew he couldn't push his responsibilities to the side, but that didn't mean he had to be miserable about life. Ichigo didn't want him, so why should he waste his time on the woman?

Sipping on a beer, he gazed across the small table to see a young woman gazing at him. Her long, flowing green hair framed her face perfectly and her deep, hazel eyes were enchanting. She was beautiful and if she was looking his way that meant he might get lucky tonight. Smirking at her, he watched her blush and he could tell she was somewhat shy. He wasn't one who liked timid women, but it just might be an act. Pushing himself off of the couch, he made his way over to her and sat down. Introductions were a piece of cake and he started to find out just how much they had in common. Grimmjow wasn't looking for anything long-term, but that didn't mean he couldn't try. It would be hard to get over the love he had for Ichigo, but it was something that needed to be done. She was no longer waiting for him, willing to be with him and he wouldn't wait around for her to realize what she was missing.

So that night he enjoyed his youthful life. He enjoyed the upbeat music and horrid singing. He savored the alcohol sliding down his throat and intoxicating his brain. Tonight was for fun and it would repeat until he could lose his mind in such acts, until he could forget about anything. Until he could forget about  **her**  all over again.

* * *

**Six Months Later - Spring**

Grimmjow groaned at the sound of the quiet humming that had become so familiar. Slowly slitting his eyes open, he could make out the overly bright bedroom, the small girly knick-knacks sprinkled across the small place. He instantly recognized the area that he had been venturing to more than his own home. Turning over, he sighed, glad that the light was no longer shining in his face. His eyes slowly drifted close and he tried to disappear back into dreamland.

"Grimm! Time to get up!" He groaned, turning his face into the pillow and pulling the covers completely over his head. He heard soft footsteps and peeked out from under the blankets to see his girlfriend standing at the edge, dainty hands on her hips. "Come on!" she sing-sang. "I made you breakfast."

Grimmjow just groaned again, hiding himself deeper into them. "Neliel…it's six in the morning…on a Saturday. I don't have work, let me sleep." He heard her huff and before he knew it, the blankets were pulled from his body.

"You promised we would go to the theme park today. So get up before I get you up myself." Turning on her heel, she made her way out of the room, leaving Grimmjow half sleep and uncovered.

"Can't even get a decent sleep in," he mumbled before sighing and slowly pushing himself up. It had been a little over six months since he started dating Neliel after what was supposed to be a one-night stand. Even though they had hit it off at the gōkon, Grimmjow hadn't been ready for a serious relationship, but Nel had been persistent. He took a chance and they have lasted for a little over half a year, but Grimmjow knew what he was really feeling. He was trying to keep himself from looking for Ichigo. He dreamed about her every night, about spending time with his daughter and he knew any relationship he had wouldn't last. His heart belonged to two women, one each having a piece and there was nothing left for anyone else.

Ignoring the feelings was the only thing he could do to continue on, but it hurt just trying to do that. Life was lonesome even if he did sleep next to someone at night. It was bothersome even though Nel gave him his space every now and again. It just wasn't what he wanted and he knew that if he wanted Ichigo back he should fight, but he just didn't have it in him to break up what she had already found. He did worry about Amami and how she was taking all of this. He missed his daughter now that she had been in his life and he wished he could get the courage to take that step.

Pushing himself out of the bed, he made his way towards the bathroom. He guessed if he was up, he might as well get ready. Clean and dressed, Grimmjow made his way into the kitchen where his Nel was sitting. Joining her, he started to gorge himself on the breakfast made by his girlfriend's hands. Neliel was an amazing woman, a bit older than he was, but she would never seem that way. She had a fiery and young personality; different from the shy facade she had put on the night he met her. Her body was amazing and she was considered the wife type, good in just about anything. His friends would think he was crazy not to fall for such a woman, but it just wasn't in him.

She didn't have burning orange hair, expressive mocha brown eyes and peachy skin. She wasn't the mother of his child and she felt nothing like Ichigo. It still drove him crazy that he was so infatuated with a woman he had only slept with once. Pussy whipped as Nnoitra would say. It wasn't his fault that he was in love with Ichigo. He would enjoy help getting over her, but he knew it would be hard to do such a thing, almost impossible.

Sighing, he bit into the piece of toast in his hand and leaned back, gazing at the large hazel eyes. He should really stop thinking about Ichigo. Today was his day to spend with his girlfriend and it would be rude to do otherwise. He needed to focus on her before he let his heart break down and he ended up running back to the angel with long apricot hair.

* * *

"Hmmm! What should we get on next?" Grimmjow was beyond tired. After the numerous rides, games, snacks and more rides, he was ready to go home. His arms were filled with arrangements of stuffed animals and souvenirs and he wondered what else he could possibly carry. He wasn't used to doing things like this. Though he had been in relationships before, he never put any effort into them. It was just something to pass the time and though he thought this was the same, for some reason he was trying harder to actually care about Neliel. No matter how he felt, he would push it aside and pretend to be happy. He didn't want to hurt the woman's feelings because she seemed to genuinely like him.

"How about we relax for a while? My feet are killing me," he said, trying his hardest not to sound annoyed.

Hazel green eyes looked up, shimmering with happiness and she grabbed Grimmjow by his shirt, pulling him towards one of the small cafes. She guessed he deserved to relax. She had been dragging him around for hours and he had been so sweet about it. Making it closer to a small restaurant, she slinked her way through the group of outdoor tables and sat Grimmjow down at one of them. She would treat him to something good, just for being the perfect man of the day.

"Stay there, I'll be back." All Grimmjow did was nod, watching his girlfriend disappear into the restaurant. Leaning back, he dropped the numerous bags of goodies on the concrete ground and ran a hand through his hair. It was hard. It was hard watching the children run around with their parents. It was hard seeing how happy they looked or how happy the parents were to be near their own flesh and blood.

He missed those large, blue eyes that had gazed up at him with admiration and that long, flowing aqua blue hair that was silky soft. Amami gave him something to be proud of and even if Ichigo didn't want him any more, he should at least want Amami. The giggling surrounding him and drumming through his ears made him want to see her so much more. Six months. It had been six months since he seen her or Ichigo and it was starting to get to him.

"Shit," he mumbled.

"What's wrong, Grimm?" Looking up, Grimmjow gazed directly into large brown-green eyes that glittered with happiness. Neliel was oblivious to how he was feeling. She was oblivious to the past he was trying to hide. The woman knew nothing of his daughter, nothing of what happened to him in high school and he was thinking of telling her. He wanted to end this, wanted to end this charade that he had built up. He wanted to take all the time he was giving to Neliel and give it all to Ichigo, all to Amami.

Smiling up at her, he reached for her and pulled her down onto his lap. She squeaked with excitement, but it didn't take her long to recover and cuddle close to Grimmjow. "Nothing's wrong. …Everything is perfect."

* * *

Ichigo could feel the sweating chest against her back, the curve of her behind was flush against the man's pelvis behind her. It felt good to be held, to be comforted by a man that loved her. Shiro had been the perfect lover, the perfect father for Amami and life was going how it should. The pale man's hands slid up her Ichigo's cooling stomach, smearing sweat under his fingertips. The oranget's breath was coming out in pants and her heart thumped loudly in her chest.

"Yer so sexy when we make love." All Ichigo did was groan, tired from the onslaught of penetration and rigorous activity. It always exhausted her when she and Shiro had sex. After work and taking care of Amami sex seemed to be able to relax her as much as lounging on the couch and reading a book. The feeling of her body muscles tensing and loosening made it easy for her to rest without a care.

Turning over, she gazed up into Shiro's eyes, memorized by the golden pupils that glowed in the dark. The tired, haunting eyes were something she had been used to ever since the man came into her life and she was starting to realize that this was getting close to an forever kind of relationship. There was love and normality now in her life, not to mention a father for Ami. That had been the only thing that Ichigo ever cared about. She didn't care about happiness for herself or to live happily ever after with a man she loved (though it was always a bonus). All the orangette cared about was having that father figure for her child, having two parents in the little girl's life.

Or maybe…maybe she was looking for a little piece of happiness to call her own. Maybe she wanted something to come home to, someone to smother her with undying love. Rolling over on top of Shiro, she smiled down at him, watching as he smirked up as a response.

"How about another round?" she mumbled before pressing her lips against his. Before Shiro could get a dirty word in a loud muffled crying sound slammed against Ichigo's closed bedroom room. Mahogany eyes widened and all signs of lust had completely disappeared. She pulled herself off of Shiro and rushing out of the room, bathrobe in hand. "Amami! I'm coming, baby!"

It didn't take long for Ichigo to get to her daughter's room and she found Ami seating upright in her bed, tears streaming down her pretty, little face. The normal tiny voice was strong, the wails loud enough to shake Ichigo's body. The little girl wouldn't stop screaming and Ichigo had never seen her daughter in such a way. Amami hardly cried unless something worried her and something had obviously wasn't going right.

Amami's short arms reached out for her mother and Ichigo reached out to pick the child up and hold her tight, rocking back and forth to soothe her daughter. She knew Amami wouldn't be able to get out a word until she was calmed down. The small body shook and the sobbing was starting to make Ichigo even more worried.

"Ami, what's wrong?" The wailing was the only response Ichigo was receiving. The small hands pulled at the orangette's robe collar and Ichigo was at a loss of what to do. "Okay, okay I'm not going anywhere."

Ichigo didn't know how long had passed, but she found herself back in her own bedroom where Shiro was completely awoke and sitting against the headboard.

"What happened?" Shiro questioned. Shrugging, Ichigo slid under her covers placing Amami down next to her.

"She must have had a nightmare. I'll just let her sleep here tonight." It was late and Ichigo hoped that Amami would be able to sleep the rest of the night. Reaching over, she turned off the light and pulled the covers over her, feeling Shiro's arms wrap around her waist.

Ichigo gazed down to see Amami's face covered in dried tears, but the child's face was void of any expression. It was a good sign and hopefully they all would be able to get a good night's sleep.

Before Ichigo drifted off to sleep she could hear her daughter mumbling quietly next to her and a soft whisper of a name made her wonder just what Amami had dreamed about.

_Grimmy._

 


End file.
